


Amor suficiente para deixa-la ir

by Jujumalfoy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujumalfoy/pseuds/Jujumalfoy
Summary: "A vinte anos atrás eu a deixei, para que ela pudesse assim buscar a felicidade dela... Tia, a senhora acredita m mim, certo?"Toph suspirou."Sim Tenzin, eu acredito m você. Mas não é a mim a quem você tem que justificar alguma coisa e sim à Lin."Tenzin negou levemente. Ele não podia. Toda a família já tinha descoberto o que ele sacrificou vinte anos atrás. Lin estava com raiva dele e ele não culpava ela."Além disso" continuou Toph "Você, ao achar que ela iria encontrar a felicidade dela com outra pessoa quando você terminou o namoro, sacrificou sua felicidade também."
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	Amor suficiente para deixa-la ir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jujumalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujumalfoy/gifts).



"Você queria que eu fizesse o que para deixa-lo longe dela! Eu fiz o que era necessário!"

Pema e seu marido estavam discutindo. Fato esse que chamava bastante atenção, principalmente porque o Mestre do Ar sempre procurava conversar e ser paciente com tudo e todos.

"Pema, você sabe muito bem que a Lin é importante para mim. Como você faz uma coisa dessas e me impede de ajuda-la. Ela está ferida agora!"

Era evidente o quanto o Mestre do Ar estava chateado com a esposa. Mas a menina, que estava escutando de um lugarzinho bem no canto do cômodo desde que a briga começou, não entendeu o porque de tanto alarde. Ela e os irmãos conseguiram ajudar a chefe da polícia da Cidade República, tanto no quesito de pegar os bandidos/ terroristas, quanto ajuda-la a ir para casa. É fato que seu pai ficou em casa para cuidar da suposta doença que acometeu a mãe surpreendentemente dois minutos que a mesma soube que Lin precisava da ajuda do marido, mas o pai não precisava ficar com tanta raiva. 

"Eu fingi um desmaio, e daí? Uma qualquer policial é mais importante do que sua esposa Tenzin?"

"Lin Beifong não é uma policial qualquer! Ela é o amor da minha vida! E não finja que não sabe disso!"

Seu pai definitivamente estava muito, muito irritado... Amor da vida dele? E sua mãe? Ela era esposa dele, como ele poderia dizer isso na cara dela assim? Sua mãe sempre fora amável com todos, inclusive com Lin, como seu pai poderia trata-la desse jeito?!

"Eu pensei que essa paixão de adolescente já tinha desaparecido Tenzin. Você está casado e essas atitudes não são saudáveis amor..." 

A menina viu sua mãe se aproximar de seu pai, e o mesmo se afastar.

"Não fale comigo como se fosse um acéfalo Pema. E eu posso estar AINDA casado com você, mas, além disso estar para mudar, você se casou comigo sabendo que eu não te amo e que só iriamos casar para termos filhos. Nada mais!"

E o pai dela saiu da sala, não menos furioso do que quando entrou, com a esposa em seu encalço. E naquele momento, Jinora teve certeza que os tempos de paz que a Avatar estava tentando impor ao mundo, já tinha acabado antes de ser realidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a todos os leitores! Muito obrigada por dedicarem um tempinho para ler a fic.
> 
> ATENÇÃO: Os direitos autorais dessa fanfic são reservados somente a mim. PLÁGIO É CRIME!"


End file.
